By way of brief background, conventional mobile application testing and mobile application data capture is generally performed at a device executing the mobile application or at a device executing an application service in support of the mobile application, e.g., at, or near, the endpoints of communication between the mobile application and the mobile application service. Even where mobile application testing and data capture is performed at devices other than a mobile executing a mobile application or at devices other than a device executing an application service, these conventional systems generally are engineered for a specific operating system, a specific mobile application, or a specific application service. Conventional systems are typically not well positioned for implementation in a carrier core-network environment and generally cannot capture data related to execution of a mobile application from a high percentage of mobile applications or their corresponding application services as they traverse a carrier core-network because they are not designed for, and thus cannot be implemented on, a carrier core-network.